everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Giselle G. Giant
Giselle G. Giant is a 2015-introduced character and all-around character. She is a daughter of a giant from The Valiant Little Tailor. She is a Rebel because she rather not hurt anyone. GiGi is a careful giant and she doesn't want to hurt someone on purpose but she might on accident. Character Personaitly TBA Appearnce TBA Fairy Tale - The Valiant Little Tailor How Does The Fairy Tale Go A tailor is preparing to eat some jam, but when flies settle on it, he kills seven of them with one blow of his hand. He makes a belt describing the deed, reading "Seven at One Blow". Inspired, he sets out into the world to seek his fortune. The tailor meets a giant who assumes that "Seven at One Blow" refers to seven men. The giant challenges the tailor. When the giant squeezes water from a boulder, the tailor squeezes milk, or whey, from cheese. The giant throws a rock far into the air, and it eventually lands. The tailor counters the feat by tossing a bird that flies away into the sky; the giant believes the small bird is a "rock" which is thrown so far that it never lands. Later, the giant asks the tailor to help him carry a tree. The tailor directs the giant to carry the trunk, while the tailor will carry the branches. Instead, the tailor climbs on, so the giant carries him as well, but it appears as if the tailor is supporting the branches. Impressed, the giant brings the tailor to the giant's home, where other giants live as well. During the night, the giant attempts to kill the tailor by bashing the bed. However, the tailor, having found the bed too large, had slept in the corner. Upon returning and seeing the tailor alive, the other giants flee in fear of the small man. The tailor enters the royal service, but the other soldiers are afraid that he will lose his temper someday, and then seven of them might die with every blow. They tell the king that either the tailor leaves military service or they will. Afraid of being killed for sending him away, the king instead attempts to get rid of the tailor by sending him to defeat two giants along with a hundred horsemen, offering him half his kingdom and his daughter's hand in marriage if the tailor can kill the giants. By throwing rocks at the two giants while they sleep, the tailor provokes the pair into fighting each other until they kill each other, at which time the tailor cuts a small mark near the giants' hearts. The king, surprised the tailor has succeeded, balks on his promise, and requires more of the tailor before he may claim his rewards. The king next sends him after a unicorn, another seemingly impossible task, but the tailor traps it by standing before a tree, so that when the unicorn charges, he steps aside and it drives its horn into the trunk. The king subsequently sends him after a wild boar, but the tailor traps it in a chapel with a similar luring technique. Duly impressed, the king relents, marries the tailor to the princess, and makes the tailor the ruler of half the original kingdom. The tailor's new wife hears him talking in his sleep and realizes with fury that he was merely a tailor and not a noble hero. Upon the princess's demands, the king promises to have him killed or carried off. A squire warns the tailor, who pretends to be asleep, and but then calls out that he has done all these deeds and is not afraid of the men behind the door. Terrified, they leave, and the king does not try to assassinate the tailor again. The tailor lives out his days as a king in his own right. How Does Giselle Fit Into It Giselle three years after the story was born. There was nothing special in her name. Just a regular brith of a giant. Her father was killed on her birthday, so Giselle never celebrated her birthday only thinks of her dead father. As she grew up she didn't want to be a giant, and be killed. Young Giselle was always careful around humans, even if they killed her father. She was going to go to Beanstalk High, instead she chose Ever After High. Relationships Family TBA Friends Giselle is freinds with Tate Halbfrau. Pet TBA Enemies TBA Romance TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Brave Little Tailor Category:Rebels Category:Giants